Torn Love
by GBizzyHobbitC
Summary: Its 20 years after Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts. Now his daughter Amy is attending her fourth year along with Draco's son, Eric. Will they be arch enemies like their fathers? or something else?What will their fathers think?
1. A New Year

Chapter 1: A New Year 

A/N: I know this story has been done before, but I decided to put my own little twist on it. Also my pen name (GbizzyHobbitC) you'd expect me to write a lotr fic and I will soon I wanted to do this first though. Yes this is my first fic, don't be too mean.

As Amy approached Platform 9/3 she began to think of her friends and her new year at Hogwarts. Amy was to begin her fourth year, being the typical teenager that she was couldn't wait to get away from her parents.

'Come on Amy,' her Dad prodded 'You'll miss the train'

'Dad, we're a half hour early, I seriously doubt the train will leave without half of the students.' Amy replied sarcastically. Her dad shot her one of his 'Be Quiet, NOW!' looks with his green eyes. She just rolled her eyes and followed. 

When she reached the entrance to the Platform, her dad turned her around and looked at her with those green eyes again saying 'Now you be careful, don't do anything stupid, and stay away from the boys.'

'Dad!' she exclaimed, he had been talking rather loudly and a couple of cute 'muggle' guys that had overheard were snickering 'Don't embarrass me!'

'I'm sorry.' He said sympathetically. She had no choice but to hug him and tell him she loved him, seriously those green eyes made her do anything. She didn't have green eyes like her father, well not as green at least. She had bluish green eyes with medium length blonde hair; she looked nothing like her father. 

'Now be careful.' He said with a smile.

'I will daddy.' She replied, she called him daddy to reassure him that everything was fine, kinda babyish but she really didn't mind. 

She gave one last look at her father, the infamous Harry Potter, and proceeded to the Platform. 

A/N: I know kinda short but the next one will be longer I promise this chapter just kinda told how this fic is in the 'Harry Potter' section. R/R (please don't judge completely on this first chp.) next one 10x better I promise


	2. Old Friends and Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Old Friends and Old Enemies

A/N: Hey! I'm so happy to be writing fiction I put u two chapters yay! R/R 

*Bondage pants- baggy pants with many zippers and straps (I know what bondage means no need to define) **chucks- converse

As Amy entered the Platform you could tell she was immediately the center of attention, not cause of her looks or anything, mostly her clothes. She was very pretty for a girl her age, at least she thought so, but her clothes weren't exactly what you would call normal.

She had entered the platform with black bondage pants*, chucks**, a tank top that said 'riot girl' with a skull on it (from the song Riot Girl- Good Charlotte), and a MADE hoodie. She would basically be described as today's 'punk'. She had changed her look over the summer, she loved the music anyway plus the clothes were better and more comfortable. 

The only people that were not surprised by her spikes and piercing were her two best friends, Chris and Samantha, whom had a gotten heads up. 

'Amy!' Sam's scream echoed throughout the platform as she rushed toward her best friend with open arms.

'Sam!' responded Amy with the same girlish shriek. 

'Chris!' said Chris unenthusiastically. The two girls gave him a perplexed stare. 'What? I felt left out.' They all smiled and joined in a huge hug. As Amy finally escaped the grip of her friends she backed away and took a good look at them.

Sam had brown hair with the same matching brown eyes, she was a bit shorter than Amy, and she had also gotten thinner too. Chris on the other hand had the same wild frizzy hair and blue eyes that where always ready for a new challenge. 

'So,' Sam began 'What did we miss?'

'Well my mom just opened a bookstore in the Muggle World, it's cool though. She has alota books about magic, astrology, palm reading, and stuff like that. She likes keeping magic close to her I think it has something to do with WHAT SOME PEOPLE CALLED HER DURING SCHOOL!' Chris and Sam gave her confused looks; her tone had changed dramatically. They didn't realize why until they saw Eric Malfoy pass them by.

Eric Malfoy was a tall boy, a bit taller than Chris maybe. Unlike his father, he had midnight black hair, from his mother's side, which he spiked and dyed a dark blue on the tips. But, he had the same cold blue eyes like his father. Amy would have probably found him attractive if it weren't for his attitude towards non-pure bloods.

'Well excuse me if me and my families standards are high for you, mudlblood' Responded Eric.

'She isn't a mudblood!' replied a very angry Chris, he was very protective towards his friends 'Her mother and father are both magic'

Eric gave out a hallow laugh 'Both her grandmother and mother are mudbloods, and she is just as bad.' He then sulked away with two other slytherin boys, Max and Jacob.

'I hate him.' Chris declared

'Chris,' Amy began 'Don't waste a breath on him, he's not worth it.'

Sam could tell that her friends were both troubled and declared 'Come on lets load our stuff on the train, remember we're away from out parents we can actually have fun now or at least a civilized conversation.' She ended her sentence in a dignified tone.

'You're right, my dear Samantha,' Chris began in the same playful yet dignified tone 'How the fuck are you doing?'

'I am doing quite fucking well, and you Miss Potter?'

'I am fucking good, what about you Christopher?'

'I can't remember the last time I was enjoying myself this fucking much.' 

They all laughed hysterical as they loaded their things on the train and started their new year at Hogwarts.

A/N: Like it? Hope so. R/R 

*The definitions for bondage and chucks wasn't because I thought you were stupid, just because some people don't know what they were and I am really hyper bye. Thanks to- hypernicktivity- gave me my first review thanks! =D


	3. Welcome Back

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

A/N: Here it is chapter 3! I'm in a really good mood today so it might be longer. Thanks to Lady of the Light for the cool review (and a good idea, if you hadn't noticed yet I will thank everyone that gives me a good review lol) I promise that we'll get to the whole Eric/Amy part soon, probably next chapter.

As Amy, Chris, and Sam heaved their things to the back of the train, they noticed Eric, Max, and Jacob doing the same, in the same direction. Sam gave out a very obvious noise of disgust as Jacob whispered something to Eric while pointing at Chris. Amy could tell Chris was about to lose it. Most of the kids at the school didn't like Chris that much except for Amy and Sam. The reason was that Chris was considered a tad bit paranoid and his wild hair and adventure seeking eyes didn't help that much. 

'Look will you guys just shut the' Sam was stopped by Chris' voice

'Let's go in this compartment' he said plainly 'it's starting to stink out here.' And with that he swung the bags effortlessly into the compartment and slammed the door. Chris was very strong, maybe that's why not alota people gave him bullshit to his face.

When they got in the compartment Chris gave out a relieved sigh 'Now that's better isn't is? I don't think they showered for a couple days.' They all laughed, there always was a peculiar odor around Max. Over the laughing Amy heard loud footsteps outside the door, She grinned evilly as she thought 'I hope that was Max'.

The rest of the train ride back was quite enjoyable. Sam and Chris told Amy about what they did over the summer .

'I visited my family, ate, slept, and skateboarded,' stated Chris 'Oh yeah and did that truckload of Potions homework.'

'Potions Homework!!!' said Sam loudly 'We had POTIONS HOMEWORK!' 

'Yeah,' said Chris as he got a piece of parchment out of his bag that had all the written assignments on it

'Give me that!' Sam shrieked as she grabbed the piece of parchment and started to write frantically. Sam was never good at doing homework. Even during school she would always put it off until five minutes before class. She would always say 'why waste my time doing things I don't wanna do?' and then walk away, then the next morning beg Amy or Chris for their Transfiguration homework.

'So…uh…Sam,' Amy began 'What else did you do over the summer besides not do you Potions homework?'

Sam stopped writing immediately and looked up at Chris and Amy evilly with a huge grin on her face 'I was a little preoccupied.'

'What's his name?' Amy asked, she knew Sam and there was no doubt in her mind that there was a guy involved.

'Andy, 15, muggle, but that's ok he's still sweet.' She admitted.

'Oh my god!' Amy shrieked and hugged her. She was so happy for her, but then she remembered Chris. 

When Amy looked at him he had a forced smile on his face, all the letters he had written her had contained 'Sam is so nice, sweet, beautiful…do you think she likes me?' Sam of course didn't know.

Amy looked concerned for Chris and decided to leave them alone for a while. Chris gave a silent protest, but Amy made up an excuse and reached for her bag taking out a copy of Romeo and Juliet that she had borrowed from a Gryffindor name Susan. 'I have to give this back to Susan plus I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon.' As she left the compartment she silently wished Chris good luck, hoping he'd tell Sam how he felt.  

She walked through the halls slowly and began reading. Since no one was out anyway she began to read aloud her favorite line from the book.

'Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet. Tis thy name that is my enemy. What's Montague? Is it nor hand, nor foot, nor any other part belonging to a man! O be some other name! What's in a name? That by which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…

'Practicing?' said a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around to find Eric Malfoy smiling, she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or if he was amused. 'You shouldn't be eavesdropping Eric!'

'Hey, it's a free hall I can listen if I want to' Amy glared at him as he went down the hall, still smiling then he turned back and said 'You're good, too bad there's no plays at Hogwarts.' And off he went.

Amy just stood there with her mouth open was this a compliment from Eric Malfoy? She shook her head slightly and turned around only resulting in bumping into Susan.

'Oh sorry Susan!' Amy said while picking up Susan from the floor. Susan was a heavy girl with black curls and gray eyes.

'It's ok, I heard you reciting the book and came to see if it was you.'

'You heard my too?' asked Amy slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah you are good, don't let Eric get to you.' She said reassuringly

'Thanks, wait you heard our conversation too?' 

'Yeah, and if you ask me I think he fancies you!' said Susan jokingly. Susan and Amy had always gotten along.

Amy gave her a light slap on the arm 'Shut your mouth Susan we despise each other!' and she handed Susan the book

'Ok…that's what you think. See you later!' replied Susan as she walked away slightly amused.

'Bye.'

Amy decided to walk back to her compartment, seeing if Chris had done it. On her way the thought keep on creeping back in her mind. Eric Malfoy liking her, Amy Potter? That was impossible…'but then again' she thought 'he was pretty cute…' Amy shook her head again. There was no chance in the world that she would ever like Eric Malfoy as a friend or more.

When she entered the compartment Chris and Sam were still on opposite sides. Sam was almost done with her work and Chris just stared at her blankly. Amy gave him a 'You didn't did you!' look and he just shook his head and lowered it into his palms. 

'Done!' Sam declared, and with that the train came to a halt. They were finally home.

A/N: So far this is the longest chapter next one soon R/R (Sorry if I screwed up the Romeo and Juliet excerpt, I memorized it last month for an oratorical contest and I'm pretty sure it's right, but it might not be) bye!


	4. A Night that will change everything

Chapter 4: A Night that would change everything

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's supported the fic! =D makes me feel so special, lol. I'm trying to update the fic every day or so but because of my Spanish teacher, who doesn't think me or any of my classmates have a life outside of school, I might not be able to. But because everyone likes the fic so much, and I only have 20 more days of school, I think I can miss one assignment.

As Amy, Chris, and Sam exited the train, they noticed a bunch of eager first years standing in awe of the castle. Amy gave a slight smile; she remembered her first day at Hogwarts. She had been very nervous, mostly all the other kids had friends through their parents her on the other hand didn't. Her dad only had 3 true friends at Hogwarts and he had married her mom and her Uncle Ron didn't have any kids. She could still remember Sam's first words to her while they were boarding the platform _So, you don't know anyone either? _And Chris joining in on there conversation, his usual habit, _Me neither_, It was all history from then. That was also the year she met Eric as well.

'Amy, Amy!'

It was Sam, Amy sighed, once again she got lost in her daydreaming and had just walked in a complete daze to the dining room. 

'I'm starving,' Chris said 'When will this damn sorting ceremony be over?' Neither of them paid much attention to the sorting, they found it extremely boring and a waste of time.

Amy then drifted back into her daydreaming knowing she wouldn't miss anything, recalling her first encounter with Eric Malfoy. _So, you're the Potter girl? Heard a lot about you. Must be nice getting all the attention._ At the time Amy hadn't said anything, and had just looked at Eric confused. Here was this guy she hadn't met in her life and he just comes up and cusses at her. He did have a point though. She was Harry Potter's only child and a big deal had been made that she was finally going to Hogwarts. At the time she wasn't perfectly clear of the tension between the Potter family and the Malfoys. 

'Attention!' she heard a voice cry out. She jumped out of her daze and looked around, it was Dumbeldore making his speech 'Welcome all back to Hogwarts and a special welcome to our new first years! First years keep in mind that the Dark Forest is forbidden and that leaving the dormitories after certain hours will have consequences. So without further a due let us eat!'

'Finally' Chris moaned under his breath. And within seconds food appeared everywhere.

Amy, Chris, and Sam all had equal amounts of whatever they could find, chicken, turkey, pasta, well basically anything edible. When they were done they didn't feel like catching up with their fellow Gryffindors and headed straight to bed.

On their way to their dormitory they passed a few people who were very eager to catch up with them. 2 annoying Ravenclaws, Anne and Alexis a Huffelpuff named Ryan and Professor Snape.

'I hope you all did your potions homework.' He said looking directly at Samantha, they all nodded eager they just wanted to go to bed. 

'If one more person prevents me from going to sleep…' Chris began but was interrupted by Darrel a very selfish and stuck up boy whose favorite hobby was irritating people.

'Hello, whatcha guys talking about?'

'We were just discussing imps and their unusual habit of humping trees, now fuck off!' Chris screamed soon Darrel was running down the halls, Chris was very intimidating. 

As they reached the picture of the fat lady she asked 'Password?'

'Pig Snout' said Sam 

The door opened and they saw their common room, exactly the same way it was before. 

'Well I'm gonna go study the backs of my eyelids, goodnight ladies!' Chris said exhausted and headed up the stairs. The girls did the same.

Amy had a very troubling dream that night. She was in a forest, the forbidden one most likely, and her dad was yelling at her. She didn't remember all the things he had said but she did remember him saying _You can't love him! He is not safe! _Then someone toke her by the hand and led her through the forest away from her father whispering to her _Don't worry, I'll take you away from this. _She then remembered a blinding light and a boy screaming, and then everything went dark.

Amy jumped up out of bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and she was drenched with sweat. At first she didn't realize why, but then the dream crept back in her mind. There was no way she could go to bed after that. 

She decided to go for a walk. She slipped on her level 27 t-shirt over her undershirt and boxers and crept out of the dormitory. As she walked through the castle she realized that she had forgotten her invisibility cloak. She cursed under her breath and turned around quickly knocking someone to the floor.

She covered her mouth in shock. What if it was a teacher? She didn't want to loose house points the first day back. As the figure got to it's feet she heard it groan, this was no teacher, it was another student. Quickly she swiped out her wand and whispered 'lumos' only to find the light of her wand reflect over Eric Malfoy's face.

They just stood there in silence for a few seconds till Eric cracked a smile. It was then that she noticed, she was in her pajamas. She turned bright red, but was quickly joined by Malfoy who was wearing sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. 

For a while they just laughed at the fact that they were seeing each other in their pajamas. 'Well, I believe I've been embarrassed enough for the year.' Eric exclaimed.

Amy replied 'Same here.' Then she realized that her and Eric were actually having a civilized conversation, she could tell Eric noticed as well because he had a similar uncomfortable look on his face.

'Too busy reciting your poetry to notice where you're going Potter?' Eric said in his usual snobbish voice. 'Well there goes that' Amy thought.

'Too busy jerking off to notice someone's in front of you Malfoy?' Amy replied in a similar snobbish tone.

'Whatever, good night.'

'Good night'

'Oh and next time Potter,' Eric began 'I suggest you wear more than up-your-ass boxers and a t-shirt while going for a midnight stroll'

'And I suggest you wear something that has been washed at least once.' Amy said referring to his stained boxers

'And I suggest you two go to your dormitories, right now and met me for detention tomorrow at 8 pm, don't be late now' Both of them looked up quickly just to find Professor McGonagall next to them. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story but Amy, Chris, Sam, Eric, Max, Jacob, Susan, Darrel, and other characters. Everyone else is J.K. Rowling's 


	5. Rumors can be true sometimes

Chapter 5: Rumors can be true sometimes

A/N: thanks to NayNymic for the cool review + suggestion. I promise Amy/Eric Romance v. soon, maybe even this chapter…read to find out.

Amy sulked back up to her dormitory. That dumbass Malfoy got her detention on the first day of classes! 'If he hadn't been jerking off….' Amy thought to herself but then quickly rethought it. He probably wasn't jerking off, maybe he just couldn't sleep either. Amy shook her head. Why was she suddenly showing sympathy for Eric? He wasn't for her.   
  


The next morning Chris, Sam, and Amy sat at the Gryffindor table examining their schedules. 

"Ugh!" said Chris loudly "Double Potions Monday and Friday!"

Amy shared the same disappointment Potions was the first for Monday and the last for Friday

"Great" declared Sam "We start and end our week with Snape."

"So what have we all got planned tonight?" Chris asked eager to change the subject

"Detention." Amy said blankly

"Why?" Chris and Sam asked curiously.

"Last night I had this dream, I woke up scared shit and decided to go for a walk. I bumped into Malfoy and McGonagall caught us."

"That sucks." Said Chris and went back to his waffles.

"Wait, hold up." Said Sam "What dream?"

Amy looked at her watch, they had 20 minutes until class began "Let's go up to the dormitory, I don't want anyone to hear. Besides I forgot my Potions book anyway."

As they made their way up to the dormitory Amy began to describe her dream and the night before vividly. Sam who was very interested in dreams was paying attention, Chris on the other hand was just complaining that he didn't get to finish his breakfast.

When they entered the dormitory Sam asked Amy "Do you have any idea who the guy might be?"

"Not really I didn't see his face."

"Well, think about it. Your dad disapproved of the whole 'loving him' thing. Then Mystery Guy takes you away from him only to find out that he screams and most likely dies because he loves you."

"Well I don't know for sure if it was him screaming or if the light was like a killing spell."

"It probably was, and don't hate me for saying this but whose the only family that your dad thinks is pure evil?"

"It can't be…"

"Think about it Amy." It was Chris, he had been unusually quiet through the whole thing "You have been talking about him a lot and during breakfast you kept glancing at the slytherin table."

"Yeah, but Malfoy?" Amy said in complete shock. 

"Look its almost time for potions you get your books and me and Chris will see you there." Sam said, she probably knew Amy needed some time to think about this.

"Ok see you guys there." As they left Amy hurried up to her room and grabbed her Potions book 'Malfoy?' she thought to herself. In a way it did make sense with her father forbidding it and all. 

As she made her way down to Potions she met up with Kathy, a slytherin girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was nice, for a slytherin girl, very pretty too. She had a reputation as a slut, but Amy knew better. She might have been spoiled with designer clothes and jewelry, but she was nice.

"Hey Amy." She said

"Hey Kathy, how was your vacation?"

"Good, look I need to tell you something," Kathy's voice dropped to a low whisper "Eric has been talking about you a lot, almost like he's in love with you."

"WHAT!!!" Amy said suddenly but was quickly stopped by Kathy's hand over her mouth.

"That's between you and me, I won't tell anyone, you can't either." Her serious tone then formed into a laugh "Lucky bitch I tried to snag Malfoy for a year till I met my boyfriend Jason. I've gotta go, Transfiguration."

"Bye."

Later that night Amy decide to tell Chris and Sam about Kathy.

"You shouldn't trust her, she's a Slytherin." Chris said, he had a problem with trusting Slytherins.

"Chris, shut up, Kathy is nice." Sam said defensively, she was friendly towards Kathy as well.

"I dunno, she might have just heard wrong or something. I mean Malfoy…" Amy's voice trailed off into thought.

"Amy, Rumors can be true." Sam said

"Sometimes." Finished Chris "She only heard it from one person and I don't want to see her get hurt over what someone said."

"Look guys I appreciate this and everything but nothing is going on, me and Malfoy despise each other and my dream could of just been a coincidence." Amy said eager to stop their arguing, but it wasn't working

"See." Said Chris snobbishly to Sam

"You just can't deal with the fact of her and a slytherin!"

"Guys just stop it! I gotta go I'm going to be late for detention."

Amy left the dormitory in a hurry, whenever Chris and Sam went at it she usually got stuck in the middle and she wasn't in the mood for it now. As she walked to the Dungeon Malfoy crept back in her mind. 'It's not possible! Kathy is a gossiper and---' Amy's thought was cut off by Malfoy of all people bumping into her.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said jokingly and opened the dungeon door for her, McGonagall had left their punishment to Snape because she had something to attend to that night. She smiled one of her flirtatious smiles, then realizing she just did and quickly pinched herself. 

"It's about time you two got here." Snape said as he handed them two dirty rags "You are to clean the trophies, they haven't been cleaned for a few months so you two should have a lot of fun."

Eric once again held the door for Amy as they approached the trophy room.

A/N: Amy/Eric romance next chapter definitely! I'll probably start from Eric's pov though R/R please! My friend also pointed out to me that I might have to change the rating to R cause of all the fowl language…that's what I get for growing up in the city.


	6. A New Malfoy

Chapter 6: A New Malfoy

A/N: I just put up Chp. 5 a few hours ago and ideas have been buzzing in my head on how to write this chapter. Hehe very fun! So after 5 chapters we finally start the Eric/Amy Romance  *people who have been waiting impatiently: wooohooo!!! *

As Amy and Eric walked toward the trophy room, cleaner in one hand, rags in the other, Amy glanced at her watch. It was 8:15 with all those freaking trophies she'll be with Eric for at least 3 to 4 hours!

When they reached the trophy room Amy gave out a huge sigh and said, "Okay, you start from the left, I'll take the right."

"Fine."

After about 20 minutes of very uncomfortable silence Amy glanced at Eric and said, "You know if you would have just looked where you were going…"

"Don't pin this on me Amy."

Amy. He had called her by her first name. Never had she heard him say her name. It was always 'Potter'.

"So were on a first name basis now are we?" Amy said with a slight joking tone in her voice.

"I just thought that if we're gonna be here for over 4 hours, we might as well get along." Eric stated

Get along? How could they possibly get along? Before they were even born their families had never got along. They were taught to despise one another. 

"I really don't think I could ever get along with you Eric, knowing how you feel towards my family and all."

"Look, You know I was raised to think like that. I was taught that all non pure bloods were like lower class or something, it doesn't mean I really believe it."

"So you don't think me, my grandmother, and my mother are 'imperfect'?"

"No." Eric sighed. Amy could tell that what he just said took a lot of guts. "You better not repeat that either, if my father finds out…"

"He beats you doesn't he?" Amy asked, even though she already knew the answer. Eric nodded slightly. Suddenly Amy felt bad for Eric, she pitied him. "You know Eric, there's no law that says we have to hate each other, at least for tonight."

Eric looked toward her and smiled "So for tonight, we're friends?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Said Amy and returned the smile.

Amy and Eric talked endlessly through the night about stuff they didn't even tell their best friends. Eric liked the same type of music as her (punk, gothic rock, emo) and only looked at Hogwarts as an escape from his family, especially his father.

"Eric?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was there ever a time when you got along with your father?"

"No, not really. As I told you my mother died giving birth so I never really knew her. But I guess my father really loved her and he blamed me for her death or something."

"Oh." Amy could tell Eric wanted to get off the subject because his voice had gotten lower.

"Hey look we're done." Eric said while polishing the last trophy.

"I liked this Eric." Amy said softly

"What? Polishing the trophies?" Eric said with a laugh.

"No, talking to you, even though it was only for now, I guess tomorrow we go back to being enemies huh?"

Eric moved closer to her. "We don't have to." 

Amy looked into his cold blue eyes that seemed to thaw in front of her. He moved closer. She moved in to until their lips touched. They kissed for a while in each other's arms until they both slowly pulled away. Eric was holding on to Amy's waist and Amy's hands rested on his shoulders. It was pass midnight, but that didn't matter they were lost in their own world.

"So," Amy began "Where do we go from here?"

Eric smiled and kissed her forehead gently "Well, it's up to you Amy, do you still want this to be only tonight?" 

"No, I want this to last forever." And she meant it too.

"Then we have to keep it secret, if our families found out…" Eric's voice trailed off.

"If it means I can be with you, then I will." And she kissed him again.

"That means we're gonna have to keep on 'hating each other' in front of everyone else that is."

"I know, I know." Said Amy again as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Eric's chest.

"Amy, we can't tell anyone." Eric sounded very serious so Amy guessed he was. "Not even our closest friends."

Amy paused for a second. She couldn't tell Chris and Sam? After a few moment she nodded and said "Yes Eric, I promise to keep this a secret. I want to keep you and if our families found out…"

Eric quickly changed the subject because he knew Amy was devastated that she couldn't tell her closest friends "When can we see one another again? Alone that is."

"How about here? Around 10, then we can plot our evil plan." Said Amy with a laugh.

Eric smiled and kissed her once more escorting her to the Gryffindor dormitory. And as she walked up the stairs he thought to himself 'She's finally mine.'

A/N: Well? How did you like it??? R/R please I thought for hours how to plot this out please tell me what you think! *crosses fingers* hope I get good reviews! I originally wrote this yesterday (5.12.03) but thanks to my server I couldn't post it up until today (5.13.03)/ Thx for the great review from Tigergirl! =D I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this, so far I haven't had a bad review yet!


	7. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 7: A Secret Discovered

A/N: I am being overloaded with good reviews!!! Thanks to: DracoFan626, pooky, Tigergirl, MerlinHalliwell, Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, Shini, KathyGirrl, and to everyone else who supports the story! You guys rock!

As Amy entered her dormitory she stopped for a second to recap what had just happened, and a huge smile formed on her face. She started laughing giddily and jumping up and down, she didn't realize how much noise she was making until Sam came down.

"I heard noises, and didn't see you in your bed. You alright?"

"Uhh…yeah I'm fine, I just got back from detention."

Sam looked at the clock as her eyes widened "Must have been some long detention it's 1 in the morning."

"Yeah I think we have twice the trophies as before."

"So," Sam began prodding.

"So what?"

"Did anything happen with Eric?" Sam said this so fast it toke Amy a second to get it. Obviously she had been anticipating Amy's answer.

Amy looked at Sam, at that point she was ready to blurt out everything but then she remembered her promise to Eric. "No, I hate him, he hates me, like it always was."

"Oh." Sam replied a little shocked.

"Anyway Sam, I gotta go to bed or I'll be falling asleep in Transfiguration for sure."

 When they got upstairs and Amy was safely covered by the curtains surrounding her bed she silently cried herself to sleep, she had never lied to Sam. 

The next few weeks had been he best time of both Amy and Eric's lives. And as Halloween was approaching they were eagerly anticipating being together all night. No one ever noticed if you were missing on Halloween

As she walked down to the dining room without Sam and Chris, they had left before her because they knew she had been up a long time (with Eric of course), someone grabbed her by the arm.

"What the ---" Amy was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

The person led her into a deserted classroom. As Amy turned around demanding for an explanation she found Eric, her boyfriend.

"Hi." She said ashamed that she almost cussed him out.

" It's ok." Eric said practically reading her mind and grabbing her in his arms.

"I thought you said we could only do this in private." Amy said a little shocked.

"Well we are aren't we?" And he kissed her. "I missed you I thought about you all last night and I was even tempted to sneak up to the Gryffindor dormitory."

Amy laughed at the thought of Eric sneaking into the dormitory in his stained pajamas trying to find her, the thought was actually quite amusing. "Look I'm really hungry and class is in half an hour…"

"I'll walk you there."

"What if someone sees?"

"Then act normal, well normal before we got together."

"So the regular plan."

"Yeah." The night after they got together Amy and Eric devised a plan. They would basically cuss one another out but knowing that they wouldn't mean it.

"Ok." 

When they got about half way to the dining room when they heard footsteps approaching. Quickly Eric dropped back pretending to tie his shoe when Chris came around the corner.

"Hey." He said in his usual tone greeting Amy. "What are you doing Malfoy?" he asked as his gaze switched to Eric.

"Uh tying my shoe." Eric said in his usual snobbish voice. Amy got a chill up her spine as she heard him speak, it was amazing how his voice could be so sweet one minute and cold and cruel the next.

"Come on Amy." Chris said ignoring Eric's statement "You're gonna miss breakfast."

"Coming."

As Chris turned around to go to the dining room Amy quickly sprinted back to Eric and gave him a quick good-bye kiss and whispered in his ear "See you tonight."

They then left for the dining room unaware that they had been exposed. Because that final kiss that Amy gave to Eric was seen by Alexis, Jacob's girlfriend, who would be paying them a visit later tonight.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter + not as good as the rest, next one will be better. What will Alexis do to the relationship, tell their fathers? R/R


	8. Controversy

Chapter 8: Controversy

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! =D I cant remember which ones reviewed the story *slaps head* so if u did review and I didn't mention you, feel free to remind me I don't mind. Sorry it took so long by the way to finally put up this chapter. It's been very hectic. Anyways I'm sure you want to read the fic now so enjoy!

Eric silently crept down the stairs to the old run down classroom on the third floor. No one ever used it because a few years ago some kid practically blew it up. As he entered the classroom he breathed in the familiar scent of sulfur. He looked at his watch and thought to himself 'No wonder Amy isn't here it's only 9:30!' Usually, Amy and Eric would meet at 10.

He began pacing the room occupying himself until Amy came. When it was 9:40 he heard footsteps outside. Quickly he hid behind the desk in case it was a teacher. 

"Eric? You there?"

It was Amy. Eric quickly let out a quick sigh of relief as he got up from his hiding spot.

"Amz." Amz was the nickname he thought for her a few weeks back. "I thought you were McGonagall for a second there."

She laughed as he grabbed her in his arms "So what's new?" she asked in her babyish tone.

"I got detention tomorrow, Flitwick."  

"Why?"

Eric laughed Malfoyish as he said, "I used quote unquote foul language during classes."

"You dumbass!" Amy said playfully and slapped the back of his head just enough not to hurt him. "I'm surprised actually Flitwick usually gives detention for more serious things than that."

"He also found my lighter."

"Oh." Amy said "That explains it, you shouldn't be carrying it during classes."

"I can't help it, fire amuses me." Responded Eric in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know I think the fact that you're a pyro is the reason I went out with you." Said Amy jokingly.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Said Eric nervously it took him a while to realize she was just joking.

Amy just laughed and kissed him. Until they heard someone.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Amy and Eric jumped back from one another so fast is was as if lighting had shot between them. They both turned around suddenly to find Alexis Addams, Jacob's girlfriend leaning on the doorway to the classroom.

"Alexis how? What?" stuttered a very confused Eric.

"Next time you guys kiss in open halls make sure no one is around next time."

"How did you get here?" Asked Amy terrified at the fact that she knew.

"I walked idiot."

"Shut up." Said Eric angrily.

"What? You used to do it all the time Eric." Said Alexis sarcastically

"Well that was…" Eric's voice trailed off to a whisper.

"Before we found out we loved each other." Said Amy finishing Eric's sentence.

"Oh yeah?" said Alexis sarcastically. "You two aren't suppose to be together, you never loved each other…and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way! Nothing is going to change!" And with that she stormed out of he room in a dead run.

"What do you think she'll do?" asked Amy terrified.

Eric gripped Amy's shoulders and turned her so she faced him and he said, "I don't know. We should leave here now though just in case." And with that he kissed her passionately and headed toward the door. 

"Wait!" she said forcing him to turn around. "When will we see each other again?"

"I dunno. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that he left her in the doorway.

The next morning Amy did nothing but glance at the Slytherin table hoping to get a signal from Eric but no luck so far.

"Amy, what's wrong you haven't touched your breakfast?" asked Sam

"What? Oh I'm not very hungry"

"What's going on?" asked Chris.

Amy then looked at them intently and said "I can't tell you now but I promise you'll find out soon enough." Her gaze from her two friends was quickly withdrawn as she saw Eric being escorted out of the room by professor Snape.  Eric gave her a confused look and was taken out of the dining room.

"Miss Potter?" said a familiar voice behind her. It was McGonagall "Please follow me." Amy nodded and followed her. 

She soon realized that they were following Eric and Snape 'Oh fuck!' Amy thought.

As Snape opened the door, there were three men inside. Dumbeldore, a tall blonde man, and 'DAD!!' Amy screamed.

A/N: R/R hope ya liked it! =D


	9. Torn Love

Chapter 9: Torn Love

A/N: Everyone was pissed about the cliffhanger so I tried to update as soon as possible. This was a very important chapter and it will put a bunch of things in place. Disclaimer: I only own select character etc everything else is J.K. Rowling. *Also I'm having a REALLY LUCKY DAY (thanks to Andres hehe =) so hot) so let's just say I found my muse and I'm probably gonna write like 4 chapters today!

"DAD!!!" Amy shrieked mortified. Her dad looked up at her, but not with the same warm eyes as he usually did. This time his eyes were full of disappointment and anger

"Please sit down Miss Potter." Dumbeldore suggested pointing to a chair next to Harry, Eric was placed next to Draco. "I assume both of you know why you are here?" 

Both Amy and Eric nodded while staring at the floor. Neither of them could bare to look at their fathers right now.

"Miss Addams informed me of the current situation, and I thought it best if you four figure this out on your own. Good day Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

Both Harry and Draco gave a courteous nod to Dumbeldore as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Just as the door shut Draco sprung up from his chair and stated with a loud voice to his son "What do you think you were doing?!? Spoiling out line with some mudblood!" 

"She isn't---" Eric started but was quickly stopped by Harry.

"She is not a mudblood Malfoy!!! It's probably your perverted son's fault this whole thing happened anyway!!!"

"My son is no pervert!!!" exclaimed an enraged Draco. "It's not his fault a silly little girl fell for him!!!"

For a second, Eric turned away from the old enemies to glance at Amy. She had her face in her hands and was sobbing quietly. He knew for a fact that Harry Potter loved and trusted his daughter more than anything, and now because of him that trust was finally broken. He wanted to hold her to take her away from all of this, but as he walked slowly toward her a force pushed him into the wall.

"Stay away from my daughter Malfoy!!!" said Harry enraged.

"Don't worry!!!" exclaimed Draco "He will!!! Come along Eric I have all your stuff, you are being transferred to Durmstrang." 

Immediately Eric and Amy looked up a Draco as he began to drag Eric out of the room. Amy burst into a fresh set of tears once she saw Eric mouth 'I love you' to her. And with that he was gone.

******

"What are you doing?" Eric exclaimed escaping from his father's grasp.

"Saving you."

"From what?"

Draco then pushed Eric to the floor and lowered himself so that he met eye to eye with his son "Potter. She means nothing to you. Now get up! I never want you to look upon that slut's face again!" 

Eric made an attempt to hit his father but was overthrown. Eric was strong, but not as strong as his father. And for the first time Eric Malfoy cried.

******

For a while Harry stood looking at the door half expecting Malfoy to burst back in. After a few minutes he looked at his daughter.

"Why Amy?"

Amy looked at him with cold eyes "Because I love…"

"Don't say that!!!" Harry said grabbing his daughter's shoulders "All he was going to do was manipulate you and use you!!! He never loved you!!!"

"Why are you saying this? He does."

"Because I don't want to see my princess get hurt." Harry stated. "Never see him again. Remember it's for your own good, you don't want to get mixed up with the Malfoys" After Harry said this he looked at his daughter and saw how much pain she was going through and said to his daughter "I love you."

Amy didn't answer, she just looked at her father confused. How could he love her if he took away one of the people that meant more to her than anything?

"I have to go baby." He said as he kissed her forehead and with that he apparated.

Amy just sat there confused at what had just happened. Would she ever see Eric again? The very thought of never hearing his voice again made her burst into tears.  She would have to tell Sam and Chris, they were the only ones who would understand.

A/N: Well?? R/R  I know not long next one will be VERY long though


	10. Eric's Riot Girl

Chapter 10: Eric's Riot Girl

A/N: Sorry, DracoFan informed me that you cant apparate in Hogwarts…oops anyways it's a fic so oh well. R/R sorry it took so long to write this next chapter, very hectic nowadays.

As Amy left the room she quickly walked to the dormitory, tears still gushing from her eyes. She kept thinking to herself, would she ever see him again? Just as new tears began to fall she bumped into someone. Alexis.

Amy stared at her with cold cruel eyes as Alexis rose from the floor.

"Heard the news Potter? Eric's going to Durmstrang." She said following a cold laugh.

"Bitch!" Amy screamed and took one of her spiked cuffs and smacked Alexis with it. Alexis winced in pain from the spikes. "Get up you baby, you're not even bleeding."  
  


Alexis tried to attempt to curse but she was shocked along with pissed beyond belief that Amy had just done that and couldn't find the exact thing to call her at the time. Amy ignored her feeble attempts at a comeback and headed straight for the dormitory. 

As she reached the picture of the fat lady she told the password, house cup, and entered to find Chris and Sam in the common room.

"Hey Am--- What's wrong?" Chris said noticing her tears

"He's gone." Amy managed to say between sobs.

"Who's gone? Where?" Sam asked.

"Eric, to Durmstrang."

Both Chris and Sam gave confused looks, they thought that if anything like this happened Amy would be bouncing off the walls, but before they could even begin Amy started to say:

"Me and Eric had been seeing each other since September. Remember that one detention, well that's how it all started."

To Amy's surprise, Chris and Sam didn't go off in to questions on why she didn't tell them, but they both hugged her. Slowly, since Amy was having trouble speaking, she told Chris and Sam the whole story, Alexis, Harry, Draco, everything.

They sat in silence for a while just comforting their friend when Sam asked, "Why didn't you tell us Am?"

"Our families. We couldn't risk anything getting out. I'm sorry."

"Look," Chris said, "Don't be sorry, we wouldn't have said anything, but we understand why you didn't tell us." Chris's serious tone turned into a laugh. "Just don't do it again, k?"

Amy smiled slightly and hugged then both. "I'm going to go upstairs, I just need to rest now." 

As Amy made her way up to the dormitory Chris asked Sam, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I dunno, I hope so, he obviously meant a lot to her."

"Kind of weird isn't it? Never in a million years would I have thought that Amy would love Eric Malfoy." Eric said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know," Sam replied, "Kinda makes you think though, stuff can happen that you would never had predicted." 

"Yep." Said Chris looking at Sam, she had gone back to her book, she looked even more beautiful than before.

When Amy got up to her room, she continued to bawl uncontrollably as she flopped herself on her bed. As she reached for her pillow, she noticed that she was laying on a piece of paper. As she studied the envelope she saw her name written in chicken scratch and at the very bottom it read 'From Eric' Amy practically ripped the letter while opening the envelope so fast. As she had the letter in her hand she hesitated for a moment, what if the letter contained something she didn't want to hear? Cautiously she began to read:

_My dearest Amy,_

_It's me, I'm sorry if this isn't very neat but I'm writing in the boy's bathroom right now cause my dad is waiting for me outside. Wow, wasn't that romantic?_

Amy cracked a small smile and continued to read. 

I bet you're wondering how I got this letter on your bed, well let's just say a Gryffindor needed to return a favor for me. 

Amy wondered which Gryffindor this may be, but then again Eric did have the weirdest connections.

I just wanted to say that I love you, I love you more than anything. Just thinking of you makes me feel like I can do anything. I know you cried, I did too. I wanted you to know that whatever happens I will always find my way back you, I promise we will meet again Amy Potter, my Juliet.

_Yours forever,_

_Eric_

Amy felt tears swelling up in her eyes again as she discovered something that was also concealed in the envelope. It was a necklace with a tiny silver heart on it that said 'Eric's Riot Girl' Amy had to laugh, Eric always loved her 'riot girl' shirt. He had said that that shirt had always described her and made her look beautiful all at the same time. The note that was attached to it said 'This was for your birthday, November 3rd I remembered!' Amy smiled, but then began to cry again she had just lost the love of her life.

A/N: well….??? Push the submit review button…NOW!!! Next chapter Amy and her spikes get treated badly, damn un-open minded people in Hogwarts against punks!


	11. Screamer

Chapter 11: Screamer

A/N: Thanks to ekopacadoopa, kick ass review GC!!! Anyway, this chapter is very important, it shows how Amy will be treated differently for being 'different', I've been anticipating to write this chapter, enjoy!

Amy woke up the next morning, smiling, knowing that for a couple moments she won't remember why she cried herself to sleep last night. Then she reached for her neck, feeling her Riot Girl necklace. Amy sighed heavily and proceeded to pick out her clothes. 

She hated wearing the uniform robes, she almost never wore them at all. During her first year she got in trouble practically every day because she didn't wear those god-awful robes, thankfully the teachers had given up on nagging her. As she recalled her tiny protest against the robes she slipped on her west coast choppers shirt, bondage pants (her favorite black ones), and her chucks following her spikes and buttons, and of course leaving on her necklace.

As she made her way to the common room, she collided with a tiny first year named Rebecca.

"Oh I'm sor" Amy began but was quickly cut off by a frantic little voice.

"Don't b-be sorry, I-I wasn't looking, it's not your fault, here let me help you up." Rebecca stuttered as she reached for Amy's hand and helped her up.

"Umm…thanks." Said Amy as Rebecca nearly ran down the stairs.

When Amy got to the Common Room she spotted Chris and Sam waiting for her.

Chris laughed before he said, "Did you see that little first year? She acts as if she was being chased by a dementor!"

"Yeah," Amy began, "I bumped into her on the stairs and she was all freaked out."

"That's weird." Said Sam, "Come on, let's go and get breakfast, it's Saturday so we won't have classes!" 

"That's always good." Amy declared.

As they made their way to the dining room, Amy got some very weird looks. People who were going to pass her by would turn the other way before they passed her. Anyone who she tried to talk to would always have an excuse like "Uh… I got to go feed my cat." Or, "Forgot something." And go running away.

When they entered the dining room, whispers started emerging immediately. 

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Chris to a fellow Gryffindor.

"Amy's the new talk of the school."

"Why?" Amy asked quickly, "What do they know?"

"They know you whipped Alexis with your umm…things there." He said pointing to her spikes.

"WHAT!?!" Sam almost screamed.  

"I didn't even hurt her!" Amy protested. She was starting to get really mad, on top of everything now the whole school was against her for being herself.

"That's not what she said." The boy replied, his name was Matthew, a third year. "But don't worry Amy, all the Gryffindors know that even if you did do it she was probably up your ass or something and you didn't mean anything to happen. Except maybe some first years but they'll come around."

Amy sat in shock. Up until now almost everyone was fine with her spikes and cuffs. "I'm leaving…" she muttered to Sam.

"Why?"

"Because," she began and suddenly raised her voice so that everyone could her " I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTED BY MY PIERS BECAUSE I _LIGHTLY _HIT A BITCH WHO HAD IT COMING, AND ON TOP OF THAT MY BOYFRIEND'S GONE!!! SO I WILL BE IN MY ROOM LAYING DOWN WONDERING WHY I WAS PUT IN A PLACE FULL OF CLOSED MINDED PREPS!!!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

She decided to walk along the forbidden forest, no one will think to find her there. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she was beyond a point of tears. She just wanted to be leave. To get out of this place, to just whither away. Then she saw the opening to the forest.

It would have been much easier walking into that forest knowing that most likely she'd never come out if it weren't for Chris, Sam, and Eric. But she knew it was something she had to do.

As she made her way into the forest she recalled what she said in the dining room 'closed minded preps', that wasn't true, well not all true. Actually, the whole hitting Alexis thing wouldn't have bothered her much if Eric were there. If Eric were there, she'd know that eventually everything would be all right. But he wasn't, and now she was all alone. 

As she looked back she could only vaguely see the school, she must have gotten pretty far. Then she realized she had been running. Running away from everything. It was then that she dropped to the floor and began to sob. 

Life wasn't fair anymore, nothing was. Eric was gone because of some stupid grudge between their fathers, everyone hated her, life just wasn't fair.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Amy looked up shocked until she realized it was Hagrid

"Oh hi, Hagrid." Amy said weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

Amy burst into sobs and told her old friend everything. He comforted her and said, "Now that isn't any reason to be running away now is it?"

Amy shook her head.

"Now you best be getting along now, I'd escort you but Aragod told me there's an injured unicorn out there just go straight that way and you'll find yourself home." And off he went.

Amy looked at her clock it was 2:30 'wow time flys when your morbidly depressed' she thought to herself and headed back to the school.

When she got in the building, no doubt she got stares and whispers from a few people she just looked at them coldly and to them to fuck off.  At first she headed toward the dormitory but decided to go to the owlery instead. 

As she approached the Owlery she quickly noticed her white owl, Merry. She had named her after her favorite character in Lord of the Rings. Quickly she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her bag, and began to write:

_Dear Eric,_

_Please come back soon, I need you really badly, I cant explain now but just come back. Please._

_Love,_

_Amy_

She rolled up the paper and gave it to Merry and told him to go find Eric. When Merry was out of her sight she took out her cd player (she had put a special charm on it so it would work at Hogwarts) and began to play 'Screamer' by Good Charlotte.

She walked up to her dormitory and slept till the next morning. 

***A/N: review please!***


	12. Devotion

Chapter 12: Devotion 

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the kick ass reviews!!! Ok here we go chapter 12, this is Saturday from Eric's POV. Tehehe weren't you wondering what happened to him that day? 

Eric woke up at 5 AM on Saturday, in a plane. Since Draco couldn't get hold of a portkey under such short notice, they had to use the muggle way. Eric didn't know where Durmstrang was, like Hogwarts you really didn't know the specific location. Eric moaned and tried to go back to sleep, maybe if he went back to sleep he would wake up in his dormitory and everything would be better, everything would be normal.  

His little fantasy was quickly disturbed by a strong arm shaking him. "Eric, wake up!" It was his father, well at least his biological one, Eric didn't have a father, he had Draco.

"No" Eric said plainly "I don't want to wake up, I never want to wake up, not after what you did to me and Amy."

"I saved you Eric one day you'll understand. Now get up! The plane is about to land."

Eric got up much to his disliking and got off the plane. He was so angry at his father right now, he just pretended he wasn't there, he didn't even listen to his comments on muggles and their 'barbaric' way of flying. As he picked up his bags, something fell out of one of the pockets, his picture of Amy. For a second he looked at it, at her beautiful smile, and her eyes. Unfortunately he had to quickly stuff it back into the bag, if his father found it, he would make him burn it.

When they got out of the airport, it was very cold, Durmstrang must be somewhere up north.

"This is actually a great opportunity Eric. My father always wanted to send me to Durmstrang, it will be much better than Hogwarts, just you wait and see."

"If Amy isn't there it's no where near perfect." Eric said coldly to the man he called his father.

"Shut up about that girl!" Draco said as he swung around to face his son. 

"No I won't! I love Amy!" Eric said to Draco.

As a response to Eric's misbehavior, Malfoy immediately took out his wand and swung his son against a wall "You will never disobey me again understand?"

Eric stayed silent not moving a muscle, but Draco just put more pressure on him so he could barely breath "Understand son?"

Eric nodded right before he fell to the floor after his father released him from the spell. How could he call Eric his son? They were nothing alike. Eric actually wouldn't be half surprised if his mother had cheated on Malfoy, and Draco wasn't his real father. It probably was the truth too; at least Eric hoped it was.

Draco led Eric up a hill as he began to explain to Eric "One of my friends from Durmstrang left us a portkey at the top, we'll look for it once we get there." As they made it up to the top, there was nothing but an old boot, which indeed was the portkey.

"Grab on Eric." Said Draco. Eric obeyed in fear of almost being strangled to death as before.

Quickly both Eric and Draco found themselves in an office with an emblem in it that said 'Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' 

"Good Day Malfoys." Said a voice behind them, when Eric turned around to see who it was he found a tall man with sleek black hair and cold green eyes.

"Good Day Headmaster." Draco replied

"And this must be Eric?" the man replied

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't stay for his little tour, but I must be going, Ministry business." And with that, without even saying goodbye to his son, Draco Malfoy picked up the portkey and vanished.

Before Eric could say anything the man spoke "Eric, I am the Headmaster of Durmstrang and you shall do well to address me by that name, are we clear?"

Eric nodded.

"I hear you are a good student? A troublemaker as well? Well we do not accept that type of thing at Durmstrang as well as Muggle items to use for cheating." Before Eric could respond the Headmaster said 'Accio lighter' and Eric's lighter zipped out of his pocket and into the headmaster's hand.

"Follow me I shall show you to your dormitory."

Eric followed the headmaster to his dormitory, Durmstrang resembled Hogwarts but it had a more dreary look to it. Unlike grand halls and stained glass like Hogwarts, Durmstrang had regular windows and plain halls. 

Just by looking at Durmstrang you could tell there were more boys than girls, on his way to the dormitory he saw only 2 girls and hundreds of boys. It wasn't long before Eric found himself in front of a doorway marked 'Fourth Year Boys Dormitory' the Headmaster just opened the door and told him to go upstairs and find the bed with nothing on it, that's his. And with a shut of the door, Eric was left alone.

As he climbed up the stairs he found an empty bed, assuming it was his he flopped down on it, like Hogwarts, Durmstrang had off on the weekends and everyone was outside despite the fact that it was freezing. He just lay there for a while with his face buried in the pillow thinking of nothing but Amy. When he finally got up he felt tears approaching, but was distracted by a flying object coming toward his window. It took him a while to find out that it was Merry, Amy's bird.

Eric immediately opened his window and waved his arms like an idiot hoping the bird would catch on that it was him. No doubt, in seconds Merry came flying in the window and dropped a piece of paper on Eric's lap. Merry decided to stay a while it must have been a long trip. Before Eric opened his letter he gave the bird some water that took it gratefully. After Merry was satisfied Eric nearly ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Eric,_

_Please come back soon, I need you really badly, I cant explain now but just come back. Please._

_Love,_

Amy 

Eric immediately grabbed his unpacked bags and began to leave, but before he did, he scribbled down a response to Amy in his usual chicken scratch saying: __

_I'll be right there,_

Eric 

And he gave it to Merry who quickly flew out the window. As he watched Merry disappear into the horizon Eric quickly grabbed his picture of Amy, gave on last look at it and went for the door.

A/N: Well??? R/R anyways next chapter name is 'Love finds a way' hmmmm…wonder what that will be about lol


	13. Love finds a Way

Chapter 13: Love Finds a Way

A/N: ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Now on to the story!!!

Eric fled down the stairs clutching his bag in one hand and Amy's letter in the next. When he finally got into the halls it took him a while to find the front door. Durmstrang was huge. Eric half expected someone to stop him but no one tried. As he came to the forest that bordered the school he stopped, how was he going to get to Hogwarts? He didn't even know where he was now. All he knew was that Durmstrang was north of Hogwarts. 

"I'm screwed." Eric said to himself before he began saying every curse he knew under his breath. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You the kid from Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah who are you?" Eric said as he turned around to find a short skinny boy with brown hair in his eyes.

"My name is Brett, now listen you wanna go back to your girlfriend am I right?"

Eric just nodded, how did this kid know about Amy?

"Follow me."

The gangly boy then led Eric through the forest ahead of him, through dark paths and twisted turns. Eric looked at his watch it was 6:00. What if this 'Brett' was palying a joke on him?

"Is this a joke?" Eric asked.

"See for yourself." Said Brett as he pushed back a few bushes only to reveal a small town about a mile away.

Eric stood in astonishment trying to let something come out of his mouth, but he couldn't.

"Listen," Brett said, "Go into town, just keep going straight, you'll see an airport, the one you came here from." Eric watched as Brett pulled out something from his pocket "Heres your ticket."

Eric just stood their dumb stricken, the ticket in his hand "Who are you." He managed to let out.

"You know Chris, Amy's friend?"

Eric nodded.

"I'm one of his cousins, he told me about the situation and asked if I could pull some strings. Look, I gotta go be careful ok?"

"Umm…ok, thank you." Eric said still dumbfounded 

"Don't mention it." Brett said as he patted Eric's shoulder and disappeared into the woods.

Eric went straight, following Brett's instructions until he found the airport, "I'm coming Amy." He said to himself as he bordered the flight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy woke up startled; it was that same dream again. The one with the boy. But now she knew who it was, it was Eric. It was approximately 1:00, but she didn't care, she was going to take a walk on the grounds, who was stopping her?

As she walked she thought of nothing else but Eric and those last words he said to her 'I love you'. A tear went down her cheek as she thought of it so it wasn't long before she started bawling.

"Why is this happening!" she yelled "Why is it that I always have to be the one the shit happens to?" She took her face out of her palms when she felt a slight nibbling at her ear. It was Merry he had dropped a letter on her lap that read:

_I'll be right there,_

Eric 

And as if he had read her mind a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Told you I would." Amy swiftly turned around to find Eric, out of breath with his bags in one hand and her letter in the next

"E-Eric?" she stuttered having a hard time believing he was there right in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm here Amz," he looked at her neck and said "I see you got the necklace." 

Amy didn't answer she just grabbed him in her arms and kissed him passionately. Eric didn't hesitate with a response, he liked her aggressiveness. They just stood there for a while lips pressed against one another's. When they finally ended the kiss they were still as close as they could be, in each other's arms, as happy as they could ever be.

"How did you get back?" Amy asked hesitantly

"Shh…I'll tell you upstairs" he said as he led her back up to the castle

A/N: How'd ya like it??? R/R At the end of the story im gonna make a thanks page for all who reviewed…see how nice I am.


	14. Chp 14

A/N: Sorry its been taking me so long to update but heres Chapter 14!!!

Chapter 14: A New Obstacle

As they headed up toward the Gryffindor common room, Eric began to explain to Amy how he got there and who helped them. Amy paid attention but was more focused on snogging Eric when they finally got up to the common room. They had to be extra careful in case they might bump into a teacher or Flich.

When they finally reached the common room, Chris and Sam were waiting for them.

"I see Brett came through for you." Chris said while laughing, "I thought he'd screw it up he can be a little umm… absent minded at times."

"Thank you Chris." Amy said while giving Chris the biggest hug she could muster.

"Yeah thanks Chris I really owe you." Eric said, and he meant it too.

"Chris that was really good of you." Said Sam from behind him right before she reached over and kissed his cheek.

Chris blushed and said, "It was nothing I'm just glad I could help."

The Four of them then talked endlessly into the night until they realized it was 8:00 and some students would begin to wake up.

"Come on Eric you can hid in my dormitory." Amy said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Wait guys," Sam began "I don't mean to break up your fun here but get realistic. I mean I'm happy for both of you, really I am, but it wont be long until Durmstrang notices that Eric is gone and this will most likely be the first place they look."

"I know but…" Amy began but was rudely stopped by the opening to the common room fling open. Quickly Sam took out Amy's invisibility cloak that she had hidden under the coach and swung it over Eric's head not a moment too late.

"Miss Potter," It was Professor McGonagall "Follow me please."

Amy followed hesitantly but as she approached the doorway she mouthed to Sam 'Keep Eric in our room'. She then began to notice that McGonagall was leading her to Dumbeldore's office. As she entered the room she found Dumbeldore and Draco Malfoy.

"Sit down Miss Potter." Dumbeldore said as he motioned to a nearby chair. "Now I assume you know why you are here?"

Amy shook her head; at the time she really didn't know what was going on.

"Yes you do, don't lie!" Draco said as he moved toward her.

"Draco," Dumbeldore said calmly "There is no need for that. Now, Miss Potter we were recently informed by the Headmaster of Durmstrang that Eric has been missing since yesterday afternoon, assuming your relationship with Mr. Malfoy we believe you know where he is?" Dumbeldore had a usual glint in his eye, Amy assumed he already knew the answer.

"Yes, please tell us I am eager to talk to him." Draco said in a cold drawling voice.

"No sir I have not heard from him since he left." Amy lied quickly. She didn't like that lie paticular however. She had no problem lying to them, it was the fact that they might think Eric didn't care about her and didn't even bother to write to her since he got to Durmstrang.

"Very well, you may go."

"But Professor!" Draco insisted, "She is obviously lying!" 

"I trust her." Dumbeldore said.

"You'll be sorry you didn't turn him into me now girl" Draco said to Amy as he left.

"Wait Miss Potter." Dumbeldore said softly after Draco left "I know for a fact that Eric is in your dormitory. I saw you sneak him in last night."

"Sir…I'm…"

"No need for apologies. It was probably best for you to not tell Draco where he is. But in the meantime I strongly insist you urge Mr. Malfoy to leave immediately before Draco comes in with a search team for him."

"Thank you sir." Amy said quickly as she left.

When Amy got into the dormitory she quickly filled in Chris, Sam, and Eric about whats going on. Soon, they devised a plan for Eric to sneak through to Honeydukes and stay there for the time being.

Quickly Amy led him to the secret passageway in the school but before she got a chance to kiss him good-bye Eric said:

"Come with me."

"What?" Amy asked a little shocked.

"Come with me, then we can be together forever."

"Eric…I…it could never work out…I mean I want to…but" Amy said she really wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Quickly Eric grabbed hold of both of her hands and said "Please Amy."

Amy took a deep breath and said "Yes Eric, I'll come with you." And she followed him through the secret passageway.

A/N: R/R only 2 more chapters left!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Consequences 

A/N: Sorry I've been updating less my computer is being a bitch and so is aol. Also ff.net is never responding so it's been tough. Im not sure what my next fic will be about. Most likely Harry Potter again, I know I said that I'd do lotr but all I can think of is another legolas romance and there are about a hundred of those. I'll probably register at fictionpress.net as well under one of the following usernames ---undergroundpunker---xXpunkerXx---or I'll use my trusty username GbizzyHobbitC. Which brings me to another topic, I've gotten people asking what my username means lol. The G and the C at the end stand for one of my favorite bands (Good Charlotte). The Bizzy shows that I like Sum41 cause their lead singer Deryck goes by Bizzy D. And I like hobbits. Wow this A/N sounds really formal, anyways I've bored you enough and thanks to everyone who reviewed! ROCK ON!!!

As Amy climbed through the passageway led by Eric, she suddenly realized 'why the fuck am I doing this?' The fact that she was running away from school, with Eric Malfoy, the son of her father's one and only enemy and the fact that her father would never forgive her she realized what dropping out of school would do to her. She would never become an Auror, and what if her and Eric didn't work out, would she be doing this for nothing?

These thoughts quickly brought Amy back to reality and she halted suddenly forcing Eric to stop and urge her on.

"Come on, they'll realize that we're gone soon."

Amy made an attempt to speak but couldn't find the words as she made a croaking noise and dropped to the floor, head in her hands, sobbing.

Quickly Eric dropped next to her to and began to ask what was wrong.

"…15 Eric…we're only 15…" her voice trailed off and was quickly followed by sobs.

Eric was lost for words, she was right, they were only 15, and hell they don't even have any O.W.L.'s.

"But Amy," he said searching for the right words to comfort her, "They're keeping us apart, if-if we go back then…we might never see one another again."

"But if we leave now," Amy started to say controlling her sobs. "We'll have nothing and end up on the streets or something…"

Eric grabbed her and turned her around to face him "I would never let that happen to you, I will never forget about you, ever."

Seeing the look one her face, he knew immediately that she didn't want to throw her life away and quickly said:

"Well, then I could go to Durmstrang and we could write like everyday and when we get out of school, we could be together again I promise you Amy, I will never forget you." He said once again and he meant it too, no one would ever make him forget Amy.

Amy gave out what seemed like a forced laugh and said "Please Eric, sure for a few months we'll write everyday…but soon it will turn to every other day, then every other week, then month, then…" her voice trailed off, for some reason she couldn't come to the reality that if they went back, most likely she would never see Eric again.

"Amy…" Eric began slowly. "I could never…"

But he was cut off by Amy "Could never forget about me? Eric I love you remember that, but let's face it…if you go to Durmstrang you will and most likely find someone else probably even better than me. Eric, I'm starting to think that, I dunno, maybe our fathers are trying to protect us from heartbreak or something."

Eric stood up enraged, how could she say that? How could she agree with their fathers! How could she think that his love for her wouldn't be able to withstand this new challenge? "Dammit Amy!" he said while breathing heavily "Our fathers are not right. We love each other and we're supposed to be together! And one little thing won't make me forget about you!"

At this point Amy had stopped crying but had a blank, emotionless expression on her face, which to Eric was 10 times worse than tears. "This is what I get." She said plainly. "This is what I get for not listening to him."

"To who?" Eric asked already knowing the answer.

"My dad, he knew what was best for me! He warned me that there would always be consequences if I didn't listen to him, ever since I was young!"

"But Amy!!!" Eric yelled, "If you had listened to your father we wouldn't be here!!!"

"Exactly!!!" Amy said cutting him off. "If I would have listened to him for once I wouldn't be heartbroken by the fact that you were leaving! I wouldn't be left alone like you'll do in a few hours!!!"

"Do you think I want to?" Eric said softly anger still running throughout his veins "Do you think I want to leave you Amz?" he had now put on a tiny smile and began stroking her hair as he sat down next to her. "I love you and I always will." He said and kissed her forehead.

Amy wanted to cry, but couldn't, whenever he looked in her eyes she was always reassured that everything would be alright, and at the moment, she believed it. "I love you too." She said slowly and moved in to kiss him.

But, just as their lips touched for a final time she heard a voice yell, "THERE THEY ARE." Before they could even make a run for it there was a blinding light. Eric screamed in pain and the last thing Amy thought before she passed out was 'he was the one in m dream' and she remembered no more

A/N: 1 chapter left sorry this one was short the name of my new fic is 'Emily the Strange' its gonna be posted soon.


	16. Happy Endings

A/N: Thanks to all my beloved loyal fans! I'm making this chapter especially long and might add 1 last chapter or epilogue. Once again, thank u all for reviewing im so glad u guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! You guys rock! =D

…And that was the last she ever heard from Eric Malfoy…

Amy felt a tear run down her cheek as she closed her laptop. She had finished her story, of Eric. It had been 10 years since that one night in the Hogsmeade passageway, the last night she heard his voice.

Here are the facts,

 When Draco found Eric and Amy, immediately he tried to kill them both with Avada Kedavra. Thankfully, it had been so dark that the spell missed them both, but rendered them uncoincous.

Dumbeldore had of course been present during all of this and immediately restrained Draco from inflicting anymore harm. 

 Both Amy and Eric were in a coma for a week. During this time period Draco was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, and Eric left in custody of his godfather Gregory Goyle. Unfortunately, Goyle was an exact replica of Draco and enrolled Eric in Durmstrang, putting a charm on him so that he could not send or receive any post from Amy or any of her friends let alone contact them while he was in Gregory's care.

After refusing to talk to her father for a month, Amy finally made contact with him after he pleaded for forgiveness. He told her that not until now he realized how much she loved Eric, and apologized for letting a school grudge get in the way of that.

As Amy recalled this she found herself breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. She loved Eric, how could this have happened?

As she thought this two owls came up to her window.

One owl, she recognized as Chris' but the other one had a marvelous snowy white coat with three black spots on his chest. As she took the letters both of the owls stayed, obviously expecting a response each.

First, she opened Chris' letter

_Dear Amy,_

_I did it! I asked Sam to marry me, she said yes obviously or I wouldn't be this excited now would I? Sam is contacting her mother now, but wishes me to ask you to be her maid of honor, please respond as soon as possible. _

_P.S.- Thanks for the encouragement_

_With love and much gratitude,_

Chris and Sam 

Attached to Chris' letter was what looked like a post it written on in Sam's handwriting which read:

_Wait till you see the ring!!! It's gorgeous!!! _

_Love you lots,_

_Sam_

Amy smiled she knew Sam must be overexcited. Quickly she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down her response.

_Dear Chris (and Sam)_

_Congrats!!! I'd love to be the maid of honor, I'm so happy you picked me. I'll apparate to your house tomorrow around 3 in the afternoon if it's all right. I'm so happy for you two and let me be the first to wish you all the happiness in the world._

Amy xoxo 

After she sent Chris' barn owl away her smile was quickly whipped off her face as the snowy white owl nipped her ear to remind her of his presence.

"Alright, Alright!" Amy said grabbing the letter from the owl. As she opened the letter, a silver heart dropped to the floor, before picking it up she read the letter.

_Please use this portkey at approximately midnight, Sept 1st. _

Amy looked at the portkey, then at the owl as if hoping to get an answer from it. But the owl didn't respond 'Like it would' Amy thought. But it quickly fluttered to the quill that was lying on Amy's desk. This owl wasn't leaving until it got its response.

At first Amy was reluctant, God only knew who sent this owl or where the portkey led to. Nevertheless, it was Sept 1st and midnight was in a few hours, what had she to lose.

Quickly she scribbled down a 'yes' on the paper and gave it to the owl. She watched the owl go off into the distance, and unless she was mistaken when the owl was barely in sight, a broom approached it and took the letter.

Now more than ever she wanted to know who had sent that owl.

As every hour ticked by Amy grew more and more apprehensive as if weather or not to use the portkey at midnight. Then at 11:00 she decided to examine the portkey and see if it held any kind of clues.

When she picked the silver heart off the floor she noticed that there was engraving on the back, which read:

_My heart and soul are in your hands._

Amy examined the heart looking for any other clue, but couldn't find anything. Then she thought she might as well get changed as she slipped on some torn jeans and a good charlotte wife beater, obviously her taste hadn't changed much since she was a teenager.

11:59

She took a deep breath as she grabbed the portkey any second she might met death or… Amy couldn't think of what else she might find…maybe it was a sick joke? Or a party for Chris and Sam. She let out her deep breath; this might not be a big deal after all.

The clock struck midnight and immediately Amy closed her eyes and felt herself spin and spin until she felt her feet touch the ground.

Slowly, she opened her eyes still clutching the silver heart.

Wherever she was was extremely dark and only lit by a few dim candles. Before she could take a step forward a pair of hands from behind flung over her eyes. She should have never done this. It might be the end, she was too scared to even scream, that is until the familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Amz…"

She began to breath heavily, she knew that voice, she knew those hands but calmly she responded, "Yes?"

"It's been too long." 

"I know Eric."

Slowly he removed his hands from her eyes revealing a candlelight dinner with about a dozen roses and a silver box on one of the plates. Tears began to flood Amy's eyes, it was Eric.

Slowly, she turned around anticipating Eric longing to see his crooked smile and blue eyes.

As she looked at him there was no doubt that he had gotten taller and much more handsome as well. He hair still had his spikey with blue tips, and that great smile and those beautiful blue eyes.

Before she could say anything Eric said "Wow Amy, I didn't think you could have gotten anymore beautiful than you already were."

Amy broke down into sobs and embraced Eric with all her might, him doing the same. "I thought I'd lost you." She said over and over again.

"I know, I know." Eric said stroking her beautiful hair tears flowing down his own cheeks, he finally found her.

Slowly they pulled apart and kissed for the first time in 10 years.

A/N: Ok im putting up an epilogue!!! Review please!!! 


End file.
